On The Outside Looking In
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: Wyatt and Bianca are engaged. Wyatt has a son, Christopher, and Bianca has 2 children, David and Laura. Chris isn’t very happy about it...how can he stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**On The Outside Looking In**

**Summary:** Wyatt and Bianca are engaged. Wyatt has a son, Christopher, and Bianca has 2 children, David and Laura. Chris isn't very happy about it...how can he stop them?

**Pairings:** Wyatt/Bianca, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, but I do own David and Laura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back _

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me then meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in _

Chris was patiently waiting his bed for his dad to come tuck him in, he was a little off schedule. Usually he's in Chris's room by 9:01 and it's 9:15 and nothing! Chris sighed and rolled to his side and held his stuffed animal closer to his chest.

_"He's probably saying goodnight to David and Laura." _Chris thought bitterly. He _hates _Bianca, David and Laura. David's 9 and Laura's 7, Chris is 5 and they make fun of him a LOT. Then he finally heard footsteps approaching his room and soon his bed dipped so Chris rolled over and saw his dad sitting on the edge of his bed and Bianca was next to him.

"Night baby boy." Wyatt said softly, kissing Chris's forehead and he pulled the covers up on him more.

"Night Chris."

"Night," Chris mumbled, and Wyatt got up and started to leave, "Daddy!"

"Yea?"

"Your supposed to say I love you." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

"Sorry baby, I love you."

"Love you too, now you have to read me a story." Chris said and Wyatt chuckled.

"Okay, which one?" Wyatt asked

"Superman." Chris smiled

"We read that yesterday and the day before that and the day before that!" Wyatt said smiling at his son.

"So?" Chris asked and Wyatt sat down next to him.

"Okay, Superman it is."

"Don't you need the book?" Chris asked, his brows furrowed.

"Nope, I have it memorized." Wyatt smiled, tickling Chris and Chris giggled and squirmed.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Bianca said giving Wyatt a kiss.

"I'll be there soon." And Bianca smiled and left the room.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you alright peanut?" Piper asked her grandson, who simply nodded as he took another bite of his cookie Piper made for him. His favorite kind, M&M and double chocolate chunk. She sat at the table next to him, handing him a glass of milk.

"Do you like Bianca?" Chris asked after a minute.

"Of course I do."

"Really grandma." Chris said and Piper smiled.

"Not really," Piper said and Chris nodded. "Do you?"

"No."

"Have you told your dad that?" Piper asked, running a hand over his long locks.

"No, I don't want him to hate me." Chris said

"Peanut, he'll never hate you." Piper said

"Yes he will!" Chris insisted

"Honey, he'll never hate you and you know that, tell him."

"Tell who?" Piper turned and saw Wyatt and then she looked at Chris, who took another bite of his cookie. The 24-year-old looked between his mother and son before he sat down across from Chris. "What's up Chris?"

"Nothing."

"Chris..."

"Nothing daddy." Chris said as Bianca, David, and Laura walked in and sat down and took some cookies and Chris tried not to scowl at them. He slipped out of his seat and left the room, heading up to his own. He sat on his bed and grabbed his stuffed frog Wyatt got for him when he was a baby.

Chris slowly left his room carrying his froggy who he'd dubbed Hopper when he was 1. Then he walked into his dad's room and saw a picture of him and Bianca with David, Laura and Chris. Everyone was smiling except Chris, since David had pinched him really hard a moment before the picture was taken.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked his son softly as he leaned against his doorframe and Chris turned around and shrugged. Wyatt walked over and picked his son up and sat him on the bed before he sat next to him. "Tell me baby."

"Nothing daddy." Chris said

"See that's the second time you've told me that and I still don't believe it for a second." Wyatt said, resting a head on the back of Chris's head and Chris just blinked.

"Wyatt!" Bianca yelled from downstairs.

"You coming?" Wyatt asked

"No."

"Come on." Wyatt said as he picked him up and carried him downstairs. Chris is small for his age and very light no matter how much he eats he doesn't gain weight because of his high metabolism.

"Yea?" Wyatt asked as he made it to the kitchen.

"Shopping remember?"

"Oh yeah." Wyatt said, setting Chris down and he grabbed his hat and put it on him before helping him put on his jacket as Chris tried to take it off. "Chris, you're coming."

"I wanna stay with grandma." Chris whined

"You can later, now come on, put on your jacket it's really cold outside."

"It's snowing." Bianca added and Chris shrugged but he put on his coat.

"Later mom."

"Bye honey." Piper said

"Bye grandma." Chris said miserably.

"Bye peanut, have fun." Piper said, giving him a cookie and Chris smiled. Then they all headed outside, Wyatt and Bianca ahead of the kids.

Then David smacked the cookie out of Chris's hand and it landed in the snow and Chris's mouth opened as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why'd you do that!?" Chris asked

"Oh get over it you big baby." David sneered

"Really." Laura added with a little laugh.

"Come on guys!" Wyatt said

"Yea, come on, it'll be fun." Laura smirked and Chris ran for the car and slipped on his butt and Laura and David tried not to laugh as Wyatt rushed over to him.

_"No it won't." _Chris thought, knowing they were up to something.


	2. Trevor

**On The Outside Looking In**

**Summary:** Wyatt and Bianca are engaged. Wyatt has a son, Christopher, and Bianca has 2 children, David and Laura. Chris isn't very happy about it...how can he stop them?

**Pairings:** Wyatt/Bianca, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, but I do own David and Laura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was tightly holding onto Wyatt's hand as they walked around in the mall. David and Laura kept on staring at him and giving him dark looks, so he made sure to stay by Wyatt. Even at 5 he knew about self preservation and he knew staying around his daddy would help with that.

Wyatt glanced down at him and Chris looked up at him through his long chocolate bangs, hiding his vibrant and terrified emerald eyes.

"Don't you think he needs a haircut Wyatt?" Bianca asked and Chris instantly started shaking his head rapidly. He's not afraid of haircuts, he just doesn't like short hair like David's. His hair is only dark stubble and Laura has light blonde hair that goes to her chin, just a little longer then Chris's.

"Nah, I like his hair long." Wyatt said, putting a hand on Chris's head.

"You do?" she asked

"Yea." Wyatt said, since he can run his hands through the soft locks and play with it a little to get Chris to sleep faster. That and he just thinks Chris looks cute with long hair, since it curls at the ends slightly in an adorable way.

"Okay then." Bianca said, she hates long hair on boys...even Wyatt's. She's trying to convince him to cut it short, but he won't budge. His hair has been long for so long and he just can't really picture himself with super short hair like David's.

The afternoon slowly passed and Chris was on the alert every second and closely watched David and Laura.

"Now." David whispered to his sister and she pulled out a shinny ball and bounced it on the ground in a store and Chris ran after it, leaving his family in the _huge _store, chasing it as it kept on rolling.

"Too easy." Laura smirked

"I know, he's such a baby." David chuckled and he glanced at Wyatt and Bianca. Bianca was trying to decide between clothes and Wyatt was stuck being the judge of them, even though he's not really a big fan of shopping.

Chris ran faster as he saw the shinny ball roll faster, or it seemed like it rolled faster. Then he tried to grab it but failed. He smiled when it hit the wall and came rolling got him so he picked it up and looked behind him to show his daddy, but got scared when he didn't see him.

"Daddy..." he whimpered and he saw some other strange people walk past him so he hid in the rack of clothes, ready to cry.

Wyatt sighed in relief when Bianca picked an outfit then he looked down expecting to see Chris right by his leg and he frowned when he wasn't there. He looked around didn't see him at all and panic and fear filled his body as he instantly ran off, trying to find his son.

"Chris!" he exclaimed, looking all over for him. Then he spotted a pair of little sneakers coming out form a rack of clothes and ran forward and pushed the clothes apart and saw Chris, who looked equally as scared so Wyatt quickly picked him up and held him close to his chest as his heart pounded out of his chest.

"Wyatt..." Bianca said

"I'm done Bianca, lets just go home." Wyatt said, rubbing Chris's back in soothing circles.

"Wy, he's fine." Bianca said and Wyatt sighed. He really just wanted to take Chris home and not let him out of his sight, keep him in the manor where he knows Chris is safe...well...besides demon attacks, but if a demon even harmed a hair on his head Wyatt knew there was going to be hell to pay for it. So he's a _little _overprotective, so what, his mom tells him that's a good thing in the life that they have.

"Fine." Wyatt sighed as Bianca went to pay for the outfit and Wyatt refused to put Chris down, lucky for him Chris didn't seem to be in a big rush to be put down anyways.

Then they headed to the next store and Chris sighed softly. He hates shopping as much as his dad does, but the Summers' seem to love shopping. Laura and David took off running for the fountain so Wyatt and Bianca followed. Wyatt set Chris down, but he kept his eyes on him.

"Wyatt, do you have any change?" Bianca asked and Wyatt nodded, following Chris as he climbed on the edge and sat on his knees, watching the water. "Can we use it?" he nodded again. "Wyatt!"

"What?" he asked

"Wallet."

"You get it." He said

"Wyatt..." Bianca sighed and Wyatt pulled out his wallet faster then he ever had and handed it to Bianca. He looked back at Chris to see David accidentally bump him he almost fell in the water but Wyatt quickly grabbed his overalls in the back and kept him from falling in. He helped him stand up and Chris instantly turned and tried to get Wyatt to hold him.

He's away from his dad's warm body for less then 2 minutes and he almost falls into a fountain...or he could stay in his dad's arms where he hasn't been hurt yet...safe to say what he chose.

Wyatt picked Chris up and Chris snuggled into him like he did when he was a baby. David and Laura tossed in coins and Wyatt gave a penny to Chris who angrily threw it at the water before burying his face in Wyatt's neck again. He's had enough of this mall to last a lifetime.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris glanced around the table at his family. His grandma and great aunts were talking and so was his grandpa and great uncles. His dad was talking to Bianca and David and Laura were talking to each other.

Then he looked around the room and saw a man. He was about 27 with short blonde hair and blue eyes, he gave Chris a nice warm smile so Chris smiled back.

Wyatt looked at his son and saw him practically turned around in his seat and he followed his gaze and saw Chris was smiling at nothing. Everyone who occupies the manor is in the dinning room.

"Chris..." Wyatt said and Chris turned around. "What are you looking at honey?"

Chris just shrugged his shoulders, holding up his hands as well with an innocent face. Wyatt just slowly nodded before Bianca started talking to him again. Chris turned around and looked at the man again before slipping out of the chair and he followed the man into the living room.

"Hi Chris." The man said

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, I'm not a stranger, I'm a friend," The man said with a smile. "I'm Trevor."

Chris eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Who are you?"

"I'm your friend Chris," Trevor said, "But no one can know about me or I have to go away."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." He promised, smiling.

"Not even your daddy?" Trevor asked

"Uh huh! Not even daddy." Chris giggled and Trevor looked up at the doorway.

"I'll come by later okay? We can play whatever you want," Trevor said, "But now you have to go eat."

"I wanna play now." Chris pouted

"We can't play if you don't go back in the dinning room, everyone's gonna find out. I promise I'll come tomorrow though." Trevor said

"Okay, bye-bye." Chris said

"Bye Chris." Trevor said and Chris scurried back into the dinning room and slipped into his chair as Wyatt glanced at him again, he knew something was going on.

He just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Outside Looking In**

**Summary:** Wyatt and Bianca are engaged. Wyatt has a son, Christopher, and Bianca has 2 children, David and Laura. Chris isn't very happy about it...how can he stop them?

**Pairings:** Wyatt/Bianca, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, but I do own David and Laura.

**Note 1:** The next chapter should fit with the plot, this is just getting the story there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris scowled as he sat on the chair pointed towards the corner. David and Laura were at it again! They put worms in Wyatt and Bianca's bed, stuffed Cheetos puffs up Chris's nose, brought the hose in the house and gave it to Chris before turning it on and used their powers to break important things around the house.

Of course Chris is the one in trouble, Wyatt even spanked him for each thing since Chris kept yelling he didn't do it, but his daddy didn't listen and now Chris is mad. He's getting back at David and Laura if it's the last thing he ever does.

Then the chair was turned around and Wyatt crouched in front of his son, giving him a strict look.

"Chris...what's been going on with you today?" Wyatt asked, somewhat soft.

Chris scowled again and said nothing, just crossed his arms over his chest. "Christopher..."

"Go away." Chris said, mad at him. He hasn't done anything except play with his toys and every time he does he gets in trouble for something he didn't even do.

"Chris..."

"I hate you, go away!" Chris screaming, kicking Wyatt to push him away and Wyatt grabbed his ankles tightly and once more spanked Chris.

"_Don't_ kick me Christopher!" Wyatt growled and Chris just sniffled before he turned around in his seat and Wyatt turned the seat around and said, "You just added more time." And he walked off.

"Stupid." Chris muttered, scowling as he looked down at the ground.

"Hey Chris," Trevor said as he walked next to him and crouched down and Chris looked at him. "I promised we could play right?"

"Yea." Chris said

"So come on, let's play."

"I can't...daddy put me in time out and told me to stay here or he'll spank me again." Chris said

"You didn't do any of those things so you don't have to sit here, come on let's play." Trevor said and Chris turned and looked down the hall and didn't see anyone so he nodded and slipped out of his chair and walked up the stairs with Trevor right behind him.

"I'm Superman, you can be Spiderman." Chris said, grabbing his favorite action figure. It was pretty big compared to Spiderman since it's Chris's favorite toy and he takes it with him everywhere. Then he looked at the bed and grabbed Wuvey before walking to the closet and he threw him inside.

He started to shut the door, but he crawled in his closet and set Wuvey up against his wall and kissed Wuvey's nose.

"Sorry Wuvey," Chris said. "I'm mad at daddy not you." And he left the door open and he walked over to Trevor and sat down. After only 5 minutes of playing Chris's door opened.

Wyatt marched over to his son and grabbed his arm. "What did I tell you Christopher Perry!?! I said stay down there and don't move!" he shouted and Chris started crying when Wyatt spanked him really hard 3 times before he pulled Chris down the stairs and into the kitchen and pushed him towards a corner. "Right there and don't move or make a sound or I'll add 20 minutes!"

Chris just continued to cry as his dad put him in another corner.

"Wyatt..." Piper said and Wyatt gave her a look.

"No mom, I told him clearly to stay in his seat and he went upstairs and started playing, I'm tired of him." Wyatt growled and Chris rubbed his eyes, hearing exactly what his daddy said.

_"He doesn't love me anymore." _Chris thought with a sad expression and he stayed quiet. Soon Wyatt told him to go to his room so Chris did so without making a sound or saying a single word to anyone, even though they said things to him.

Chris crawled into his bed after getting Wuvey and he hugged him tightly as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't mean to make his daddy hate him.

---

Wyatt slowly walked in his sons room and sat down on the edge of the bed and studied his son's face. He was clearly crying as he fell asleep and Wyatt softly caressed Chris's cheek and Chris's eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" he whispered and Wyatt kissed his head.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean anything I said, I love you baby." Wyatt said and Chris scooted back.

"Love you too...lay with me daddy." Chris mumbled and Wyatt slipped under the covers and Chris snuggled into him and was quickly asleep, forgiving Wyatt immediately. Wyatt glanced down at his son and thought of everything that happened today.

_"Why would Chris stuff Cheetos up his nose? Well...he did do that with gummy bears. He doesn't even know how to turn on the hose...or move so many worms..." _Wyatt thought. _"David and Laura...nah, why would they do all those things? Chris is only 5." _


End file.
